Brass Sater
Info District 2 District Partner: Courtney Thorna or Miley Gold or Trina Smith Age: 18 Height: 6'0 Weapons: As a career, Brass has trained with a variety of weapons. In close quarters he prefers a machete or sword, and for long distance he can utilize throwing knives and spears. (Although he could also use a spear in close combat if need be). Skills: Brass is physically strong from career training, which provides him with plenty of advantages in the arena. Wrestling and hand to hand combat are child's play to Brass, and he can easily wrestly an object out of another tribute's hands with ease. He can also run quickly and for long distances. He has a strong endurance when it comes to physical activities in general. Brass also knows how to swim, which will be a good thing to know in water based arenas. Strategy: Join the careers, possibly even lead if there are no other takers. Work with them hopefully for the majority of the games, then ditch them closer to the finals before they turn on each other. Token: None. Weakness: Has no practical survival skills, can't climb trees, isn't used to extreme hunger or thirst. History: Brass has two older brother's Steel and Iron, that both entered the hunger games as volunteers and died. Steel in the final 4 by another career who went on to win, and Iron died of thirst at final 9 after a fire destroyed the cornucopia supplies. Brass is his parent's last hope at having a victor. Along with many of his fellow pupils at the training center, he loves watching the games and routing for District 2's tributes. At school he is well liked and has plenty of friends, though as he got older he was spending more and more time training for the games (especially after his two brothers died). Personality: Brass actually isn't extremely cocky or arrogant, though he appears that way. He was humbled by his sibling's deaths in the games, and secretly fears that he will meet the same fate as them. From a young age, he was instilled with the desire to bring honor to his family and District 2 by winning the games, so he feels an immense amount of pressure to emerge victorious. He's somewhat excited to enter the games and kill, but it is up in the air of whether or not he will enjoy it. It's up to the writer, Brass can either love killing as expected and become a sadistic hunter, or he can regret his actions and wish he didn't have to kill. Notable Games The Nemesis Games: VICTOR (Training Score: 8 out of 12) Brass allied with the Career pack and along with the others, and picked on his district partner and ally, Courtney Thorna for being weak. In the 1-on-1 round, Brass was paired up with Detora. Brass defeated Detora with relative ease and moved onto the games. Brass was the Career's leader, Jade, second in command. Brass realizied his mistake of joining the Careers knowing Jade would kill him and the others later but stayed with them. On day 3 Brass ws in a fight with two other tributes, Brass betrayed Jade by helping the other tributes and ran of. He later fought Jade once more in the finale, but as he got the upperhand, a rogue wave knocked him over. Later, Brass finally killed Jade when another tribute worked with him to force Jade back and onto Brass's dagger, ending the games and naming them co-voctor. Category:Brony12 Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:District 2 Category:18 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Victors